Play Ninja
by Literate
Summary: Sometimes, the antics that Kaoru uses to attract his attention were ridiculous. KyouXKao. SHINE Color Challenge.


... No, Lit is not dead. Lit has just been lazy in updating things she has already written since school is being mean to her right now. And well, Lit has just been lazy. Again. Gomenasai.

Done for the _SHINE _**Color Challenge** by Jazyhra! -advertiseadvertise- Go there if you want to contribute to the SHINE challenges. :D

Also, this is my _first_ -cough_second_cough- KyouKao fanfiction I have _ever_ written. And when I was writing it, I figured that KyouKao and KyouHika have almost no differences between them. It's the dynamics I tell you, the _dynamics!_; this is a hidden message from Hatori herself saying that Kyouya will not only get together with _one_ Hitachiin, but _two_.

... -cough-

Warning: Rated T for kissing and hints to something to come. Oh, and a _don't do this at home_ warning may be needed. Kaoru is a _professional_. You are not. Disclaimer: Dun own Ouran; dun own the Color Challenge, Jazy does.

_Colour Words Challenge Issued By Jazyrha  
_**Pairing:** KyouXKao  
**Colour:** Black  
**Word Three:** Shadow

* * *

Sometimes, the antics that Kaoru uses to attract his attention were ridiculous.

The fourth Ohtori reclined against the back of his revolving chair, releasing a pent up sigh at the amount of work he had yet to complete. He picked up the mug of warm coffee, blinking out his drowsiness as he sipped it, refined. He exhaled a frustrated breath, as he set down the cup with a clear snap.

As usual, Kyouya was decked out in his evening wear, a midnight yukata arrayed with shaded stalks of bamboo, courtesy of Kaoru (who claimed it matched his hair). His coal black strands smelled of the mint shampoo, cool beads of water rolling down the side of his face from the wash. On his right, his glasses had been placed meticulously on the dark stone of his desk, his contacts shielding his slate eyes in a way that the glasses could not.

(The first time Kaoru caught him with his contacts on was exasperatingly bothersome. Kyouya tried to explain it to him in so very few words so Kaoru would understand, yet _not_- _contacts are difficult to place in_- but the way Kaoru was smiling convinced the Ohtori that Kaoru hadn't been listening to him at all.)

The minute hand shifted slightly: _9:23_.

'_Now. To get back to work.'_

Kyouya sighed, rubbing the end of the pen against his temple. His eyes moved to the analog clock that Tamaki had given him for their tenth friendship anniversary (though _why_ it needed to be celebrated _how_ Tamaki managed to remember the exact date was a complete mystery). They snapped back to the line graphs on his computer.

Next to him, the west-view window of the twenty-second floor hotel shifted slightly.

"Room 2204," shouted someone from behind his suite door. Kyouya merely quirked a brow, standing to tread across the white plush carpet. He gripped the handle, before opening to a slightly tired, slightly irritated room service attendant.

"Here."

The twenty-year-old pushed a tray of miscellaneous and random food into his hands clumsily before closing the door abruptly.

Behind him, the wind whooshed.

Kyouya shifted the tray into his other hand, contemplating as he pushed the door open again, peering out at the retreating figure. He looked down at the food items (pocky, peanut butter, instant coffee, and _maple syrup_?) before smirking an invisible smirk, closing the door.

_click_

It didn't take him long for him to drop the tray and slam the intruder into the door, his smirk widening predatorily as it elicited a shy squeak. The tray fell to the ground with a muffled _clang_. His pale fingers lowered the sunglasses from hazel eyes, before ripping it completely off his face. Trapping him against the door, Kyouya looked down on him; the younger man smiled sheepishly.

"… eheh… surprise?"

He didn't hesitate, and simply snapped, not bothering to hide his malicious smirk, "What the hell were you trying to do, Kaoru?"

Kaoru tried to shrug, pausing when Kyouya's finger pinched his chin. Chapped lips found their way to his, and he leaned into it, raising a gloved hand to push against Kyouya's shoulder. He closed his eyes, savoring the slight vanilla mint on his lips, before he inconspicuously nudged his lover away.

"Mmm, just wanted to…" _climb up twenty-two floors, accompany you, have fun? _he looked up, his soft hazel connecting with Kyouya's sharp (sharper than usual) gray. He smiled slightly, confidently, "-play _ninja_."

Kyouya replied with a (little more than suspicious) smile, "Right."

And suddenly, Kaoru wished that he never did request food service to bring maple syrup.


End file.
